


Clogged

by TreeofStars



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Nonsense, Short One Shot, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeofStars/pseuds/TreeofStars
Summary: Silly fic inspired by a Twitter discussion with a friend. Bill finds unacceptable conditions in his shower.





	Clogged

Bill turned the water on and checked the temperature. Laura had taken a fairly long shower before him, and hot water on Galactica was unreliable at best. Satisfied with the semi warmth coming down from the shower head, Bill began to undress. He took in the small bottles Laura left on the sink, the blouse still draped over the towel rack. He liked having her here in his quarters.

Tossing his tanks on the floor, Bill stepped out of his boxers and behind the curtain – right into several inches of water. What the frak? The water wasn’t going down the drain. He reached down to feel what the problem might be…

“LAURA!”

Laura jumped up from the couch, having settled down to finish her book. “Bill? You okay?” She ran to the bathroom and opened the door. “What happened?”

“Get in here.” Bill pulled the shower curtain back.

Laura looked at him, wet and naked, with a look of aggravation on his face. “What?”

“Look at this.” He gestured to the floor of the shower, which now had enough water to cover his ankles.

“Um. It’s water? You get clean with it.”

“Don’t be funny. Does this look normal to you?”

Laura sighed. “What's the problem, Bill?”

“The problem is, Laura, you clogged the shower drain.”

She blinked and shook her head incredulously. “That’s the issue? A little hair in the drain?”

“A LITTLE???? I’ll have you know there’s more hair in that drain than on Saul’s head!”

“That doesn’t sound impressive. Anyway, just take it out. What’s the big deal?”

“The big deal? The big deal is, you can’t leave this for the next person!”

Laura bit her lip to keep from smiling. “Okay. Would you like me to clean it for you now?”

“Yes. Please.”

Laura pushed the sleeve of her robe up and stuck her hand in the drain, pulling out a fairly impressive mass of hair. She waved it at Bill. “Better?”

“Just…dispose of it. Thank you.”

“Yes dear. Enjoy your shower.”

 *****

The next morning, Laura woke early to indulge in a hot shower. The water pressure on Galactica was a sight better than on Colonial One. Bill was still asleep, but judging by the time, he’d be up for his day soon.

As she ran the water and slipped out of Bill’s tank she’d slept in, she made a mental note to clean the drain when she was done. Whatever that was about, she thought. She’d never seen anyone so bothered by a little hair. Stepping into the shower, Laura noticed that the water level was fairly high. She peered into the drain. It looked…clogged. But it couldn’t be. She’d cleaned it last night….

“BILL!!!!”


End file.
